Initials CC
by Narcisse
Summary: 33e défi du Poney Fringant. D'une nuit d'hiver orageuse au crépuscule d'une chaude journée de Printemps, deux rencontres aussi dissemblables que troublantes.


**Notes :** Voici ma réponse au 33e défi du Poney Fringant, sur le thème du « Premier baiser ». Prenez une chanson de Gainsbourg, une prostituée, Elrond et Celebrìan, mélangez bien, et vous obtenez… eh bien, mon défi. Le mélange paraît assez osé, je l'accorde.

Je suis légèrement monomaniaque quant aux personnages sur lesquels j'écris en ce moment, mais vu le caractère expérimental de la chose, j'ai choisi la facilité. Honnêtement, j'ignore si ce que j'ai fait est bon ou prodigieusement raté.

Quelques points de pseudo-linguistique, maintenant : « Cugûr » pourrait se traduire par « L'oiseau de feu » (« colombe », en fait, pour être exact) « Galuwen » signifie à peu près « femme fortunée », au sens de bonne fortune, de chance.

Les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien (hormis celui de la prostituée, bien sûr), et la chanson « Initials B.B. » a été écrite et composée (inspirée notamment par la Symphonie du Nouveau Monde de Dvorak) par Serge Gainsbourg (que je vous conseille d'écouter pour vous « mettre dans l'ambiance »).

Bonne lecture ! (Pour les tomates, c'est en bas de l'écran, à la fin du texte.)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Initials C.C.<span>**

o o o o o_  
><em>

_Sur la chanson « Initials B.B. » de Serge Gainsbourg_

Le crépuscule envahissait peu à peu la Cité, obscurcissant ses allées, chassant peu à peu la chaleur de cette fin de Printemps. Les ombres grises des arbres et des colonnes sculptées se détachaient sur le sol de pierre, grandioses, embrasées par les derniers rayons ardents de la Soleil. Une grive musicienne chantait au loin, berçant les ultimes lueurs du jour qui s'évanouissaient.

A quelques pas de moi, sa silhouette gracile se détachait sur l'immense fresque des cieux.

o o o o o

_**Une nuit que j'étais  
>A me morfondre<br>Dans quelque pub anglais  
>Du cœur de Londres<strong>_

_L'orage et la pluie diluvienne m'avait conduit dans cette petite auberge miséreuse qui ne semblait accueillir que des gens de voyage et quelques égarés ; une kyrielle d'êtres aux origines multiples, foule étrange et disparate comme quelque Cour des Miracles. Glacé sous mes vêtements trempés, ressassant des pensées aussi mauvaises que cette eau-de-vie infecte qui me brûlait la gorge, je me sentais terriblement loin de chez moi. _

_C'est là qu'elle s'approcha._

_**Parcourant l'Amour Mon-  
>Stre de Pauwels<br>Me vint une vision  
>Dans l'eau de Seltz<br>**_

o o o o o

Elle se tenait droite et digne, semblable à une statue animée de vie. Une légère brise vespérale soufflait, jouant avec les voiles de mousseline de sa robe et les fils d'argent diapré de sa chevelure. Je m'avançai vers ma convoitise, lentement, sans un bruit – bien qu'elle eût parfaite conscience de ma présence, sans qu'elle n'en laissât rien paraître. Une telle grâce émanait d'elle que, sous la lumière surréaliste du couchant, elle m'apparut comme un songe irréel, créature fantastique qu'aurait apporté la Nuit.

o o o o o

_**Tandis que des médailles  
>D'imperator<br>Font briller à sa taille  
>Le bronze et l'or<strong>_

_« J'ai croisé bien des créatures en ces lieux, Hommes, Nains – et d'autres que je préfèrerais ne jamais nommer ; mais c'est sans doute la première fois que j'y vois un Elfe. »_

_Ses cheveux roux étaient lâchés négligemment sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle portait une robe de velours pourpre qui offrait bien plus qu'elle ne masquait. La pluie martelait les vitres avec violence._

_« Semi-Elfe. »_

_Ma réplique avait fusé, malgré moi, avant même d'avoir traversé mon esprit. Un sourire se dessina sur sa bouche carmin._

_« Alors, vous êtes à moitié Homme ? Voilà qui nous fait un point commun. »_

_Je ne répondis pas, hésitant. Je me sentais étonnamment partagé devant cette situation loufoque et déplacée, balançant comme un pendule du malaise à une sorte d'amusement désabusé._

_Sa voix grave évoquait le roulement des vagues._

_« On m'appelle Cugûr. » _

_Je tiquai en entendant ce nom ; et son sourire s'élargit._

_**Le platine lui grave  
>D'un cercle froid<br>La marque des esclaves  
>A chaque doigt<br>**_

o o o o o

Le jardin était désert, et ne cachait désormais en son sein que nos deux âmes. Parvenu à sa hauteur, je pouvais enfin caresser du regard la finesse de ses traits altiers, de ses lèvres délicates ; son regard brillant, pâle comme un matin d'hiver, était rivé, perdu, sur l'horizon lointain.

Imperturbable, ainsi abandonnée à sa contemplation, elle semblait poser ici pour quelque toile de Maître.

o o o o o

_**Jusques en haut des cuisses  
>Elle est bottée<br>Et c'est comme un calice  
>A sa beauté<strong>_

_« Je ne parviens toujours pas à me figurer ce qui vous a amenée à ma table._

_- Ne vous croyez pas moins intéressant que vous ne l'êtes ; dans cette salle, vous ressemblez à un Roi égaré au milieu de ses bouffons. »_

_Elle n'était ni belle, ni repoussante, mais dégageait un charme fascinant, presque hypnotique. J'ignorais si c'était un rôle composé ou une attitude inconsciente, que le travail des années lui aurait conféré ; mais je ne parvenais pas à m'en dégager._

_« Peut-être en êtes vous un, d'ailleurs. »_

_J'eus un rictus ironique. Un oiseau tracé à l'encre noire dansait à la naissance de sa nuque. Elle ressemblait davantage à une muse de peintre qu'à une catin de taverne miteuse, quand bien même je n'étais familier ni de l'une, ni de l'autre. Sa présence ici paraissait aussi incongrue que la mienne._

_« Non, n'y pensez pas. »_

_**Elle ne porte rien  
>D'autre qu'un peu<br>D'essence de Guerlain  
>Dans les cheveux<br>**_

o o o o o

Son parfum m'évoquait celui, musqué, des roses mûres. Son visage était aussi serein que mon esprit pouvait être troublé. Non sans crainte, je me demandais si elle portait en son cœur les mêmes tourments qu'étaient les miens à cet instant précis. La seule pensée que cela n'eût pu être le cas me plongeait dans un profond désarroi. De mon âme j'aurais pu faire don à Sauron, pourvu que les Valar m'eussent laissé la serrer contre moi une fois seulement.

Les dernières lumières chatoyantes du jour s'éteignaient dans une lente révérence, cédant leur place à la voûte nocturne parsemée de joyaux scintillants. Sous son apparente placidité, je perçus toutefois le rythme saccadé, éperdu, de son souffle.

o o o o o

_**A chaque mouvement  
>On entendait<br>Les clochettes d'argent  
>De ses poignets<strong>_

_La Nuit atteignait ses heures sépulcrales. Au-dehors le vent mugissait, le feu se mourrait lentement à nos côtés, et la pièce exigüe s'était peu à peu vidée ; mais nous n'avions pas quitté nos places, livrés à notre étonnant échange. Ses yeux perçants, auxquels je refusais de céder, restaient fixés aux miens._

_« Y a-t-il une femme qui vous attende quelque part ? »_

_Je gardai le silence. Son expression changea imperceptiblement, teintée d'une amertume fanée. _

_« Galuwen. »_

_**Agitant ses grelots  
>Elle avança<br>Et prononça ce mot :  
>Almería<strong>_

o o o o o

Puis, elle se tourna vivement vers moi. La lune nous éclairait d'une lumière diaphane, complice. Nulle frayeur ne se lisait dans son regard, seule une ivresse vive et impatiente, enfin avouée. Ses joues s'enfiévrèrent et son être sembla s'animer d'une joie fébrile lorsqu'elle fredonna mon nom.

Je ne vis plus que ses lèvres vermeilles alors que son visage se penchait vers le mien.


End file.
